Kisa Shouta & Yukina Kou no Baii
by Hikari Bara
Summary: Oneshot sidestory to Onodera Ritsu to Takahashi Misaki no Baii! Kisa is contemplating the events of the day when he becomes suspicious of Yukina...and kawaii jealousy ensues. Then, of course, you can't have jealousy without some payback, and a spiffy businessman comes into the picture! Kisa x Yukina


Onodera Ritsu to Takahashi Misaki no Baii

SIDESTORY!

Kisa Shouta & Yukina Kou no Baii!

* * *

Kisa tipped his head back in thought, sitting on a bench just outside the bookstore Yukina worked at. It would be a while until Yukina was off work—he still had about an hour left of his shift. Kisa needed a break from everything, sitting with a cup of coffee from the café next door to the bookstore.

_So Ricchan was off shopping with Takano-san and Usami-sensei, of all people! Oh, and that other spontaneous little fellow, _he mused, smiling at the recollection of the boy practically fangirling over the manga the bookstore offered. Ricchan was a mystery—how could he be able to go out on a normal outing with their _boss, _and one of the greatest writers Japan had ever known? He hushed his thoughts for a moment by tentatively sipping at his still-hot coffee. It had just the right amount of creamer in it—any more and the coffee would taste like a cup of cream; any less and it would taste like freshly ground coffee beans.

Kisa spluttered the coffee out of his mouth the instant it hit his tongue. It was still much too hot—his tongue would be scalded for the rest of the day. Kisa sighed and placed the cup next to him. As he gazed at the Styrofoam cup, he began to wonder what Yukina would be making for dinner tonight.

_He is staying over, right? I can't remember if he said he would… _Kisa thought, his thoughts suddenly taking a U-turn. _What if he doesn't want to stay over because he's going out with someone else? What if he likes them more than me? What do I do? Should I tell him that I want him to stay over? But if he said he would already, that would sound clingy! Dammit, this is giving me a headache!_

Kisa clutched his head and sighed again. "Dammit…" he muttered aloud. Why couldn't he think straight whenever it came to Yukina? He knew he loved the younger man, but that was no reason for his thoughts to become so completely muddled.

He grabbed his coffee from the bench and stood up. _A walk should clear my mind, right? I'll just walk around the area, and be back in an hour! _Before he could second-guess himself, Kisa trudged forward and away from the store.

As he walked, he began to push Yukina to the back of his mind. Replacing thoughts of his prince were thoughts of how many lovey-dovey couples he passed. Girls clinging to the arms of their boyfriends, kissing right in front of a store window, or cuddling together on a bench much like the one outside the bookstore, they were everywhere. It was almost as if Kisa couldn't get away from them. The moment he ripped his eyes away from one happy couple, his gaze fell onto another.

And that's where his plan failed. Thoughts of that prince returned, and he began to fret about the upcoming evening again. He had thirty more minutes to wander before Yukina's shift was over. He had no earthly idea on what he was going to do to kill half an hour, but he certainly didn't want to sit there and count the overwhelming number of couples in the rapidly approaching hotel district.

_Well why don't I just turn back and hang out in the bookstore? It's not like Yukina would mind or anything!_

So he turned around and headed back to Yukina—to the store. When he entered, a bell chimed, and Yukina glanced up to singsong his usual greeting, but stopped short when he saw Kisa.

"Kisa-san! I thought you were going to go back to the apartment!" he exclaimed, surprise glinting in his amber eyes.

_He wanted to get rid of me? Oh, I see, well I'm not leaving until his shift ends! Then he'll have to explain what he's doing!_

"Ah, I just felt bored so I didn't leave,"Kisa replied easily. He smirked inwardly, but on the outside he wore his most boyish smile. The smile that had beckoned strangers into his bed not too long ago—until he had met this man.

He crossed over to the manga section to flip with disinterest through the pages of manga he had edited. After flipping through almost every single one Yukina's store owned, he switched to books his co-workers had edited.

After about halfway through one of Ricchan's works, he felt a strange sensation searing into his back. He casually placed Ricchan's manga back on the shelf while simultaneously glancing over at the source of the sensation.

A man about his age was flipping through manga as well, with a similar expression to Kisa's at the moment. Just when Kisa was about to dismiss the feeling as simply superstition, the man slid his gaze over to Kisa and smirked. Instantly, Kisa was struck with the feeling from before. This pervert was the person who was staring at him?

_Well I guess that's to be expected…_ Kisa thought absently. This was the kind of guy Kisa used to always sleep with—business-like, with a suit and tie and the whole deal, with delicately handled hair and a businessman's face.

But that was all before Yukina. Now instead of thinking about the first thing they'd do in bed, Kisa had to think of a way to get this creep away from him.

So he easily slid behind the man and walked straight up to Yukina.

"Ah, hello! I just wanted to talk to you about…" Kisa began, over-dramatically loud to alert Yukina that something was wrong. Then he dropped his voice and muttered, "Business man, behind me in the manga section. He…uh…" Kisa paused. He couldn't worry Yukina over just a slight sensation, right? "Err…he looks like he's gonna buy one of the manga I've edited! Isn't that great?" he rambled on lamely.

Yukina narrowed his princely eyes. "Was he checking you out?" he asked.

_Damn. I shouldn't have said anything! I can deal with this on my own!_

"Ah, no, of course not!" Kisa replied quickly, shrugging and trying to play his mistake off. "I was just a little excited—that's one of my writers' newest volume—"

"Kisa-san. Was he looking at you at all?" Yukina asked. The steel in his voice froze Kisa and he slowly turned his head away.

"Never mind, you idiot," Kisa muttered, turning around to leave the store.

"Kisa-san, wait, my shift is almost over!" he heard Yukina yell, but it was as if Yukina had said nothing; he continued to walk. "Kisa-san! Wait!"

Kisa left, with the man hot on his heels.

* * *

"Who are you and why are you following me," Kisa asked, but his tone was low and sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Was that cashier your boyfriend?" the man asked, grinning a winning set of teeth at Kisa.

"O-of course not!" Kisa replied, blushing a bit. The man laughed.

"Well if he's not, would it be fine if I came over to your house for a bit? My house is getting remodeled today, but only if you don't mind, of course."

Kisa wasn't an idiot. He could hear the lust in the man's voice. How many times had he heard that excuse? Or even something similar, like "I'm just now moving in" or "My room is getting painted". They all really meant "Can I come over to your house and ravish you senseless?"

But Kisa still wasn't thinking clearly. Yukina wasn't chasing after him, and his shift was over. He probably _did _have a date with someone else tonight. And if that was the case, who cared if Kisa went back to his old antics for a few hours?

"Sure…" Kisa replied, his mind clouding up, "just follow me."

* * *

The man—Akira was his name—slowly unbuckled Kisa's belt, whipping it off and discarding it onto the floor. He then worked his lithe but firm fingers on the zipper of Kisa's jeans. Then, as if he couldn't hold back any longer, Akira ripped the fabric off of Kisa's legs and threw them, too, onto the floor along with the belt.

The room was dark, but Akira could clearly see that he had succeeded in taking off Kisa's underwear along with his pants. Now Kisa's rather small member was sitting slightly erect in front of him, and the scene was beginning to make him hot.

Kisa could feel his face flushing like it did every time he had sex. He closed his eyes as Akira tore Kisa's shirt off of him and began to suck on one of his erect nipples. The feeling made him mewl against his will—he'd always had sensitive nipples.

"You're cute, Kisa," the man muttered between licks. His hand dropped lower to stop just above Kisa's cock and he continued, "Tell me, Kisa, what should I do now?"

Kisa raised his arms to cover his face, but they were caught with Akira's free hand. He pinned the smaller man's arms above his head and smirked. Kisa gave a quiet squeak. "Please…touch me," Kisa begged reluctantly. A sheen of sweat was beginning to coat Kisa's fair skin.

"Good boy," Akira murmured. He dropped his hand again and began to rub his thumb in circles over the tip of Kisa's length. Kisa groaned at the familiar sensation of being fondled and licked, and began to buck up into Akira's strokes.

The larger man began to lower his lips down Kisa's body, continuing to lick and nip at the fair skin here and there. When his lips reached the base of Kisa's member, he opened his mouth wide and licked Kisa all the way up to his tip.

"Aah, ah!" Kisa groaned, unable to muffle his cries. Somewhere along the way, Akira had undone his tie and had tied Kisa's wrists to the bedpost. (A/N It sounds a little awkward with "tie and had tied" but I couldn't find a better word…gomen!)

Just as Akira wrapped his mouth around all of Kisa's length, the doorbell rang.

Akira stopped short and looked up at the smaller, blushing man. "Could this be that cashier?" Akira smirked when Kisa began to stutter out excuses. "I see, I'll just go answer it, then." He pushed himself up off Kisa's bed and straightened his suit, but made no move for his tie. He was still fully-clothed; Kisa knew that meant he was planning for a long night.

He began to protest when Akira did indeed head for the door. "Wait, don't open the door, what if they see me—" Akira disappeared around the turn and Kisa could only lay there, naked on his bed, pinned to his bedpost and helpless as he heard his apartment door open.

"Hello, you are?" Akira asked smoothly. Definitely the businessman side of him.

"Where the hell is Kisa-san?"

_Oh no. _

It was Yukina's voice—and it didn't sound happy at all. If Kisa thought his voice was steely earlier, this didn't even compare. He sounded more pissed off than he had ever been while with Kisa.

"He's asleep in the other room, why?" Akira answered flawlessly.

Kisa could hear a faint rustling of clothes. Definitely Yukina entering the apartment. But Akira was making no effort at all to stop him. "I need to speak with him," was his lover's short answer.

"Hmm?" Was all Akira had.

Kisa screwed his eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable confrontation. He heard Yukina's shoes stop right in front of the doorway.

"K-Kisa-san…" Yukina rasped, all the rage gone from his voice. He sounded…heartbroken. He probably thought this was going to happen when he saw Kisa leave the store with Akira in hot pursuit, but he had also probably clung to the hope that Kisa would turn him away. "You're…"

"I'm sorry, Yukina," Kisa replied, eyes still shut. "I'm sorry."

Kisa heard another pair of footsteps pause outside his doorway. "Well, would you like to join us, Yukina-kun? We were just—"

Kisa opened his eyes just in time to see Yukina throw a spectacular uppercut at Akira—which hit right on target. Akira was airborne for a moment before hitting the wall behind him and falling unconscious.

_S-scary!_

Yukina then turned his attention back to his older lover. "Kisa-san…" he repeated, looking crestfallen. He undid the knot that bound Kisa's wrists to the bedpost and gathered the small man into his arms. "Are you okay, Kisa-san?"

Kisa widened his eyes. Yukina was aware that Kisa knew the consequences of letting the businessman follow him, why wasn't he mad?

"Y-Yukina…" Kisa said slowly, trying to comprehend what was happening. Yukina tucked Kisa's head into the crook of his shoulder and neck while petting his hair. "I'm so sorry…I didn't want to hurt you, I just…"

"Were you jealous again, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, his tone wavering as if he were about to cry. That sent Kisa over the edge.

"Yukina, I'm so sorry! I thought that you were going out with someone else tonight and I wanted to get back at you, but I didn't want it to escalate this much…I don't even know what I was thinking! I never wanted to hurt you like this…" Kisa pushed away from the warmth of his lover's body so he could see his prince's face. His eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall.

_No, that just won't do. I can't let him cry!_

Kisa hastily slung Yukina onto his bed and climbed on top of him. Before Yukina could react, Kisa was unbuttoning his shirt and closed his lips around one of Yukina's nipples, feeling them become hard under his tongue.

"K-Kisa-san!" Yukina exclaimed, obviously surprised. He tried to push Kisa away, but the older man slapped the defending arms out of his way.

"Please, Yukina, let me do this," Kisa pleaded, gazing up at Yukina. He looked genuinely remorseful, but he looked like he also wanted to do this with Yukina. With this in mind, Yukina's face softened into a smile and he nodded.

"Sure, then."

In no time, Yukina was stripped completely of his shirt and Kisa was licking him lower and lower, tracing the lines of his lover's well-defined abdomen with his tongue. Finally, he reached the base of Yukina's much larger member. It was already erect due to Kisa's skillful foreplay.

Slowly, Kisa ran his index finger along the underside of Yukina's cock up to the tip, feeling his prince shiver underneath him. In an even slower fashion, he wrapped his lips just around the tip, lightly sucking and humming the slightest bit.

"K-Kisa…san…" Yukina moaned. Suddenly, Kisa felt himself being flung to the side, and Yukina crawled on top of his smaller lover. "You're driving me…insane, Kisa-san…"

Kisa widened his eyes as he watched Yukina drop his lips right onto Kisa's already semi-hard member and suck hard. Kisa yelped from the suddenness of the attack and moaned, "Yukina!"

Yukina continued to suck until Kisa was completely hard. Slowly, he ran his tongue along the older man's length before lifting his fingers to his mouth. Kisa gazed through his lust at Yukina, who had three fingers in his mouth. Once they were completely coated in saliva, Yukina bent down to place two fingers at Kisa's entrance.

"Kisa-san…may I?" Yukina asked politely, gazing up at Kisa. He was blushing furiously and was sweating all over—it was a rather erotic sight.

"O-of course, you idiot," he stuttered.

Yukina smiled and plunged two digits into Kisa's hole. Kisa screamed out, unable to cover his mouth in time. As Yukina began to scissor him and thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, Kisa began to moan quietly.

"Aah, Y-Yukin-na, one—ah—one more…" he moaned, locking the bedsheets in an iron grip.

"Sorry, Kisa-san," Yukina replied, pulling his fingers out and licking them once more, "but I can't hold back anymore." And without further warning, Yukina thrust into Kisa.

Kisa screamed once more, out of both pleasure and pain, but Yukina continued to thrust.

"Kisa-san…you're so tight…" Yukina muttered, lifting up Kisa's thighs to thrust in deeper.

"Aaah, Yukina!" Kisa cried, shutting his eyes as he felt himself nearing the edge. Yukina was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Yukina let go of one of Kisa's thighs and began pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. Kisa became overwhelmed by both the pleasurable sensations and came while screaming Yukina's name.

"Kou!" he cried, writhing underneath the taller man and clenching unconsciously around Yukina's member, causing him to come inside the smaller man.

"Shouta!" he gasped in return, falling on top of his older lover. They stayed like that for a while, listening to each other's breathing calm and feeling each other's heartbeat. Then Yukina finally pulled out of Kisa and hugged him once more.

"I love you, Kisa-san. No matter what you do, I will always love you."

* * *

The next day, after cleaning up and kicking Akira out of the apartment, Kisa and Yukina went out on an actual date for the first time in months. Of course, it had to involve books, but that was okay. As long as they were spending time together, Kisa didn't have to misunderstand anything, and Yukina could feel at ease with his troublesome lover by his side.

"So this is Usami-sensei's new release?" Yukina asked, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing that we actually got to meet him yesterday?" Kisa replied, flipping through a few pages of the book.

"You bet, that Onodera-san sure knows his way around! I wonder why he quit being Usami-sensei's editor?" the princely-looking man wondered aloud, glancing down at Kisa as if he knew the answer.

"Honestly, I don't know that much about Ricchan. But he is a good editor, I bet Usami-sensei was lucky to have him," Kisa replied, blushing slightly under Yukina's gaze.

Yukina laughed. "He may be a good editor, but you'll always be my favorite, Kisa-san." And hidden between two bookshelves, Yukina pulled his lover in for a warm kiss.

* * *

Err…so…the ending. I didn't really know how to end it, and I didn't want to leave Akira lying unconscious in the hallway at the end with people going "Wtf happened to the businessman?" so I just decided to leave it at he was kicked out and that was that ^^ So…I know it was a bit rocky and kind of cheesy how they kissed but OH WELL! And if the smut was bad quality, gomen! It's only my second attempt Dx so…don't hate? Yes, this is a sidestory to Onodera Ritsu to Takahashi Misaki no Baii if I didn't explain it enough already. I just wanted to write a little something for Kisa and Yukina :3 I might even write something for Hatori and Chiaki, since they're also included in my story! YAY FOR SIDESTORIES! So anyway, ja ne, and if you haven't already, I recommend you read the main story to this! xD

Till next…er…sidestory~!


End file.
